The invention relates to a vehicle having a cabin equipped with an improved door system.
The invention relates to a vehicle having a cabin located in the front of the vehicle to accommodate the driver. The invention will be of particular relevance in a vehicle having a “cab over engine” style of cabin, or an advanced cabin style. Contrary to a front engine vehicles, where the front end of the vehicle is formed by the engine compartment and where the cabin is located rearwards of that engine compartment, “cab over engine” vehicles have a cabin where the driver is seated above the engine, thus very close to the front end of the vehicle. In the case of an advanced cabin style, the driver may be seated in front of the engine. Such advanced cabin style can be for example found on special trucks dedicated for example to urban delivery or to garbage pickup.
“Cab over engine” design is very convenient in order to have a vehicle where the engine compartment and the cabin for the driver occupy only limited amount of a length. Such design is very popular in countries where the overall length of the truck is limited by law (such as in European countries for instance) so that a maximum of length can be used for accommodating the load to be carried.
Vehicles in general, and trucks in particular, usually have conventional doors, that is single-leaf doors which give access to the cabin through a door aperture in a cabin structure. The aperture extends between a front pillar of the cabin structure and a rear pillar. Conventionally, the door is hinged by its front edge on front pillar of the cabin structure, and it is equipped on its rear edge with a locking mechanism which, when the door is in a closed position, cooperates with a corresponding mechanism located on the rear pillar of the cabin structure to firmly hold the door in its closed position. The doors are usually made essentially of metal and are equipped with a window pane.
For some vehicles having specific usages, conventional door designs are not perfectly convenient. Such is the case for example for vehicles where the driver needs to get in and get out to the vehicle a higher number of times in the day, such as for delivery trucks. Indeed, due to the fact that such a conventional door is made up of only one door leaf, when the driver opens the door, he must be very cautious that there is no vehicle, no pedestrian or no cyclists which is passing alongside his vehicle because he might otherwise swing his door open and cause the passing vehicle, pedestrian or cyclist to hit the door. Moreover, if the aperture to which the door gives access has a big longitudinal dimension; the door having of course a corresponding dimension, the door can only be fully opened if there is enough lateral clearance between the vehicle and any object which might interfere (other vehicle, wall, etc.). For vehicles operating in rather cramped environment, such clearance might not always be available, making the access of the vehicle less convenient, if not impossible.
Certain vehicles are equipped with door systems having at least two leaves. Such multi-leaf door systems can be found especially in city buses. For example, the door system can be of the saloon-door type, having a front door leaf and a rear door leaf, the front door leaf being hinged to the vehicle structure by its front edge and the rear door leaf being hinged by its rear edge. As another example, the door system can be of a foldable door type with at least two leaves hinged one to the other by one of their edges, one of the leaves being also hinged on the cabin structure while the other leaf has a free edge which is slidingly guided along the structure. The door system can also have two such foldable doors on each side of the door aperture.
Such multi-leaf door systems are interesting because they need less lateral clearance between the vehicle and the environment. They also offer a good ease of access to the vehicle.
Nevertheless, contrary to conventional doors, such multi-leaf door systems are usually not designed in such a way to offer significant resistance is case of accident.
Nowadays, a conventional door system for a vehicle is designed such that, in its closed position, it is firmly attached to one pillar of the aperture by its hinges, and it is firmly attached to the other pillar by the locking mechanism. Therefore, in case of an accident, the door will stay in its closed position, and will block any movement of the front pillar towards the rear pillar of the cabin aperture. To achieve this in a most efficient manner, conventional doors are often equipped with a longitudinally extending reinforcing bars integral with the door structure.
On the other hand, multi-leaf door systems as described above are mostly used in vehicles such as city buses which are less prone to road accidents than usual road vehicles, such as trucks, or which are only subject to relatively low speed collisions.
One particular aspect of those multi-leaf systems is that they are usually not provided with any heavy duty lock mechanism, in order to provide for a fast and non obstructed opening of the door system. This means that, in case of a relatively high speed accident, involving the deformation of the cabin structure around the door aperture (which in many cases involves the front pillar moving in the direction of the rear pillar), multi-leaf door systems simply do not add any strength to the body structure, the doors having the tendency to open very easily under the efforts occurring due to the collision. This problem is even more acute when such door systems are designed with windowed door leaves where an extensive part of the door leaf is made of a glass window pane to achieve maximum visibility.
While that may be acceptable in specific uses such as in a city bus, which only travels at fairly low speed, it would not be acceptable on vehicles which, at least on some occasions, are to travel on the open road or at least on suburban roads at a higher velocity. This becomes even less acceptable in terms of safety for a front door system in a “cab over engine” design or in a advanced cabin style. Indeed, in such cab designs, the driver's door is located right in the front of the cabin, next to the front end of the cabin structure. This means that, in case of a frontal collision, it is crucial that the cabin structure around door aperture be reinforced in some way by the door in order to minimize the deformation of the cabin structure, in particular to minimize any backward movement of the front pillar towards the rear pillar. Indeed, any such movement results in reducing the cabin's internal volume, making the driver being more prone to coming into contact with a cabin element during the collision. As it is apparent, in “cab over engine” or “advanced cabin” designs, the driver is already very close to front end of the vehicle, which means that even a modest deformation of the structure can have devastating effects on the driver's safety.
On the other hand, the applicants have recognized that it would be of interest to have a multi-leaf door system as the front door system in a “cab over engine” or “advanced cabin” type truck in order to access to the known benefits of such systems which are e.g. easy access, small required lateral clearance for opening, and, in case of use largely windowed door leaves, maximum visibility for the driver
Therefore, it is desirable to provide for a multi-leaf door system which could be used as the front door of a vehicle, while achieving a much higher level of safety in case of collision.
According to an aspect of the present invention, a vehicle is provided having a cabin, said cabin having a cabin structure and a door system, wherein said door system has at least a front and a rear door leaf which are each movable between an open and a closed position with respect to the cabin structure, said leaves closing a same aperture in the cabin structure when they are in their closed position, characterized in that said vehicle comprises:                a door locking system which is provided to lock the door leaves in their closed position in case of collision of the vehicle; said locking system comprising                    a locking mechanism and            a triggering mechanism having a front operational portion which is located in vicinity of a front end of the cabin structure so as to be displaced in case the front end of the cabin structure is deformed due to a collision, said displacement mechanically triggering said locking mechanism towards an engaged position.                        